New Year's Kiss
by Nice Huntress
Summary: Remus comes back from the Holidays in a sour mood. Sirius sets out to help him get over it. SR Fluffy Oneshot


**AN: This has been dying to get out. I apologise for any errors now; I wrote this after waiting two days to let it brew D And yes, I was listening to Chris Cagle before I wrote this.**

**Warning: Slight Puppy Love, don't like Sirius/Remus then just don't read it!**

* * *

New Years Kiss

"Good morning Sunshine!" The young recipient of the greeting growled in response and carried on walking towards the dorm stairs, not surprised when the other teen carried on, not fazed at all by the reply. "How was your Christmas with the family? And New Year? I'm sure it was brilliant, right? Ours was. Me and James got pissed as hell on both occasions, _and_ his Dad took us pubbing in-between too. So yeah, what'd you get up too? How'd yours go? And will you stop walking for one second and at least pretend you're listening to me?"

"Piss off Sirius." Remus said vehemently. "Just piss off. I don't want to talk about any of it." The look on Sirius' face was quite comical, brows raised so high they reached his hairline and a look of shock covered his face. This was before a grin slowly replaced the shock.

"Tut tut, naughty Remy, shouldn't swear now should we, Moony? What you're always telling me." Sirius teased as he followed the werewolf up the stairs. They had arrived back from the Christmas Holidays that morning; however Remus had come back a day early due to the full moon, and had only just escaped the clutches of the resident nurse, and after the 'holidays' that he had just had, he was in a sour mood to say the least.

"Sirius, just bugger off will you?" Remus semi-pleaded, he just wanted to be on his own, not putting up with Sirius in one of his 'I-am-a-dickhead' moods. "Just… be gone." He sighed as he fell onto his bed. Sirius smirked.

"What kind of gone?" Remus glanced at his friend confusedly.

"Sorry?"

"I said, _'what kind of gone?'_" Sirius repeated, and then continued as if speaking to a small child. "See, there's gone for good, and good and gone. Gone with the long before it. Gone for the day and gone for the night, and gon-"

"Okay okay, I get the idea!" Remus rolled his eyes and repressed a smile. "Hm, well if I had to choose…" Sirius nodded, waiting for an answer, "Good and gone. I want sleep. Night." He laughed at the look on Sirius' face as he yanked his bed's red velvet drapes closed.

"Oi! You can't leave me here all on m' Jack Jones!" Sirius pulled open the curtains on his friend's bed. Remus raised an eyebrow at the phrase.

"Been seeing the cockney's again Pads?" Remus inquired jokingly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've not really swung that way before!" Grinned the animagus, Remus groaned. "Yeah yeah, I know what you meant." He flopped unceremoniously on Remus' bed, pulling a pillow underneath his head and looked up at his friend. "So, why're the Holidays all tabooed?" At the question Remus repeated Sirius' flopping onto the bed, staring straight up at the canopy of the bed.

"It was hell." He muttered. "My family are all old farts who don't like me, and my parents decided that I couldn't come out New Year because of the full moon! How stupid is that?"

"Pretty stupid." Was the obedient reply, however Remus didn't pay attention.

"My cousins are all terrified of me because their parents have told them all these horror stories about werewolves, and I don't see why I couldn't come to see you guys, I swear, I'm nearly eighteen and in my last year of Hogwarts, do they plan to cage me when I leave? Seriously!"

"You called?" Sirius quipped and got the small quirk of the lips he was after. "The minute you get out of here you're gonna get this awesome job that pays loads because you're a smartass,"

"Look who's talking."

"And you'll get the best grades Hogwarts has ever seen in your NEWTs,"

"Well at least one of us is confident."

"You'll get a cool bachelor pad,"

"And where do you expect me to go once a month?"

"And then you'll get the gorgeous girl," There was a snort at that, "And have all the little wolf cubs running around and I'll be the cool guy who just buys them all chocolate."

"You know I'd be eating that chocolate right?" Remus stated with a chuckle, Sirius nodded.

"Wouldn't expect any less of you mate." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or a guy I s'pose." He added, Remus shook his head.

"I may like guys on occasion, but I want my own kids one day." He said contemplatively. Both young men sighed.

"…So… How was yours?"

"Oh you know. Got trashed, met a few lovely birds and got laid hundreds of times… I was fantastic every time." They both laughed. "Honestly, it was cool, but I know how you feel being stuck with family, remember mine?" Remus nodded in sympathy.

"I don't know who was worse off." He said to which Sirius hummed in agreement before rolling onto his side, head in hand so that he could see Remus.

"Shame you couldn't come out New Years at least. Your parents are stiff."

"I know, don't remind me. I actually did homework on the night." Sirius' eyes widened.

"Wow, that was bad." He cringed. "I'd hate to spend New Years with the family again! But next year, you're out with us because we'll be doing our own thing away from the 'rents!" Sirius exclaimed, "And hell, I'll even be able to get a New Years snog and shag without worrying about anyone overhearing!" Remus frowned at him, "Kidding, just kidding! Siriusly!" They laughed once again and an evil glint came to Sirius' eye. "So, who did you kiss on New Year?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Nobody. As I said, I was with my family, no mistletoe at Christmas and no New Years kisses." He retorted, "Bet you had a queue lining for you though." The sarcasm was evident and Sirius just shrugged.

"Well, I didn't really care about them." He stated, "There was only one person I wanted to be with come midnight."

"Oh?" Remus crinkled his nose as he thought; Sirius hadn't said anything about a crush.

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly, "Funnily enough, I'm just about to kiss him too." Remus looked confused for a moment, and Sirius just let the confusion pass into comprehension, at which point he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boys.

_'Well, this is one New Year's Kiss.'_


End file.
